Are you ever to old to play in the rain?
by Mondler2017
Summary: The moment is all there is. Rainy days, Rainy nights, Wash the world, Set to right, Glorious streets,Set apart,Rainy days,cleanse the heart. We feel things different,we live life slow. People sleep tight at night,we see the stars glow. Just two chairs, two souls, two cups in hand.We like deep conversations, from the sky to the land... Mushy mondler. Set around season 4-5. One-shot.


_Its raining here..._

Its the sort of weather that washes everything anew, bringing deep puddles into which children splash. And in that happy congregation of water and air, is the sense of being alive, that from such beautiful simplicity comes everything we love, the flora, the fauna, the very essence of nature.

And from that rain soaked ground came such life, the plants that grew so strong in the bountiful rays. The water was liquid magic and the Earth was the richness and nurture for the flower-given seeds.

I sat by the window. Gazing at the leaves quivering at the touch of the raindrops. Listening to the rhythms of the falling rain.

A cold wind blows.

A shiver runs down my spine, giving me a set of goosebumps. I wrap the warm, plush blanket tighter around me, as the smell of sizzling, hot chocolate fills the apartment.

_There she was.The most beautiful women I've ever known in real life. I love her curves of softness. Her breathtakingly blue, mesmerizing eyes sparkling, and when those ocean eyes met mine, she smiled. So beautiful... it was like the stars themselves, decided to rest behind the soft cushion of her dark, red lips._

She taps my shoulder, and lays the two cups and the banana-nut muffins on the freezing floor before joining me.

Her face was resting on my chest, as I combed her hair with my fingers,

massaging some warmth into her tired scalp with a few gentle kisses in between.

And when I stopped, she would silently just grab my hand and put it back on her head.

I would smile, and do it again with more love each time, no matter how much my fingers got tired.

"Chandler?"

"Ya."

"You feel like going outside?"

"You mean... for a walk?"

"No."

The street was deserted save two fully grown up adults dancing in the rain. We were soaked, from head to toe, but what was there to do but jump in the puddles? Once you are so very wet, surely it's time to have a little fun. So we jumped right in with both feet, watching the newly released spheres of muddy water fly high.

Each of them was an airborne gift and we could hear the happiness inside one another without saying a word. Instead we whooped and giggled at our own brilliant silliness. My bushy sandy-brown locks stuck to my face and head, like being fully dressed in the shower. I managed to lift my head up just a bit earning a 'fire in the hole'. The chilly, gusting wind cut through me like a knife, but I couldn't care. I was gleeful, overjoyed.

Monica pulled my hand to stop me and moved in front, toe to toe. I rolled my eyes in that way I do when I'm really happy but feeling too macho to show it and we kiss.

I kissed the droplets from her lips, and I felt her lips smile against mine. I swept Monica's soft hair aside and kissed her just over the collarbone. I nibbled at her ear, and then sank myself into her arms.

She hung her fingers on my waistband, dragging me even closer than possible. I buried my face in her shoulder curve, my hands flexing loosely around her back.

I gave a reduced groan and whispered "I love you," into her hair.

_That was the first time I said that. She looked just as shocked as me. But I couldnt help it. I love waking up next to her. I love the way she looks when she is sleeping. I love how I cant stop thinking about her. I love every part of her. The parts you see of course, but also the unseen parts. Her flaws. Her spirit. Her competitive side. Everything._

_There is this mysterious beauty and hard-core emotions that I cannot put into words. I can only feel it deep down in my heart._

An angel watching over us at this supernatural moment, could see us as nothing but a couple locked in a kiss, our faces dripping with the wintry gift from the clouds. My hands held gently to her hair while she rested her petite hands on my broad chest.

Our angel would smile, and glance to the sky that promises more, the hammering in the window sounding more like a round of applause for _our_ love...

After messing around for nearly two hours, we chose to head in back to Apartment #20 where we took a long, hot shower together.

And ofcourse, cuddled, kissed and made love.

Then we spent the whole night just letting our souls do the talking. Sometimes you dont have to say anything, slumbering silence speaks it all.

You know, we talk alot about intimacy, but most people just confuse it with just sex. Love is beautiful, you just need to have a heart pure enough to feel it.

Bless the rain. Oh! How I loved those rainy winter evenings!

A/N: Hi there!

I'm a beginner writer, and I'm not sure if any of the above made sense.

This is supposed to be set from Chandler's pov.

Anyways I was in sort of a relaxing mood... and this fandom hasn't been uploading lately, so I decided to write some clingy mushiness.

For whoever reads this story. Ily all :3


End file.
